Shirt and Gun
by MissSniper
Summary: Roy and Riza are too sleepy to think clearly one morning, let's see what happens!


**A/N : This is my very first Royai fanfiction. If you find time to read, then please review as well !**

* * *

><p><em>Hawkeye's<em>_ P.O.V_

Even on a frosty winter morning I was warm and comfortable, all thanks to Roy and the bed in his little apartment. My eyes still shut, I nuzzled closer to Roy because cool breeze was blowing into the room through the broken window pane of Roy's bedroom. I knew he was sound asleep as his calm exhales were ringing in my ears like a soothing lullaby. All I wanted to do was drift away into unconsciousness right there in the cozy circle of Roy's arms.

But after a while I found myself unable to fall asleep. I had never been able to sleep for more than seven hours at a time and it had already been about nine hours since my bare back touched the mattress. I just couldn't sleep anymore.

Sighing to myself, I opened my eyes to the frail morning sunlight entering the room through the transparent glass of the windows. I planted a kiss on Roy's collarbone before unwinding my arms from around his neck. Disengaging his arms from around my waist was tricky but I succeeded without waking him up.

My eyes wandered along the muscular plane of Roy's chest and abdomen and the almost healed scars on his left side. On tearing my eyes off the painstaking blemishes on his alluring physique, I found myself staring at his babyishly handsome face. Roy lay asleep with his head on the edge of my pillow, his dishevelled dark locks sticking out in every direction possible. I smiled inwardly at the sight, aware of the fact that my fingers raking through his hair almost all night were the root cause of their present untidiness. Roy's lips were open in a smallest 'o' and his face was nothing but content and peaceful. He looked just like a little boy who was asleep dreaming about chocolates. Had Maes been alive, he would have given a million cenz to capture the childishly asleep Roy Mustang in a photograph.

I propped my face on one elbow and leaned over Roy's face to kiss him on the lips gently so as to not disturb his sleep. I only sat upright after I'd kissed his sleeping from thrice and muttered "I love you so very much…" against his forehead.

I didn't find a single garment on the bed that belonged to me and I very much needed something to cover my bare self. All I found was Roy's pale blue sleep shirt so I put it on and worked up its buttons hastily; I'd already started feeling cold without the warmth of him. I quietly got out of the blanket but almost shrieked when my bare feet touched the snow-cold floor. Standing upright I realized that Roy's shirt reached the middle of my thighs and I had to roll up the sleeves to be able to see my own fingers.

I trudged to the bathroom silently and splashed water onto my face. Like everything else it was freezing cold and I shuddered. I brushed my teeth and decided on making some coffee and then waking Roy up.

Accordingly, I made some coffee with my shaky hands. But I poured it out into just one fat mug, it was a Sunday and Roy had hardly let either of us fall asleep for more than five minutes at a time. I didn't want to spend the day in the presence of an exhausted, whiny man after all.

I wandered back to Roy's bedroom sipping coffee from my mug. I settled down on the bed beside the soundly asleep alchemist and pulled the blanket up to my waist leaning against the bed's headboard. When I set down my mug on the bedside table, my eyes fell on the four guns lined up on it. Picking up the last, smallest one, I remembered the recent memory of Roy's incredulity when he'd found that one hidden behind my right calf.

_ Roy's hand pulled my right leg up to wrap it around his waist while his lips grazed the side of my neck. Abruptly he groaned and leaned back to shoot me an incredulous stare._

_ "What?" I whispered._

_ "You have a gun on your leg too." He stated flatly._

_ I smiled and gave him an "oops, my fault" look before reaching down to un-holster it. Like the three guns that had been found on me before, I handed the last one to him. Shaking his head, he placed it on the bedside table behind me._

_ "Was that the last one, Riza?" He inquired doubtfully._

_ "Yes, Roy, it was." I murmured against the skin of his throat._

_ "I've involved myself with a woman who wears more guns than clothes." He muttered to himself with a smile before capturing me in a wild kiss._

I laughed quietly to myself recalling it all and cradled my most well-hidden weapon in both palms as I felt a faint blush paint my cheeks. Being an expert shooter I shouldn't have done it without a reason, but I heedlessly undid the safety clasp on the gun.

"Hey sweetie," said Roy's voice, the drowsiness evident in his tone.

I turned to find him rubbing at his eyes with the back of his left hand. "What woke you up, Mr Mustang?" I asked.

"Your absence and the smell of coffee…" He said and pulled me down into a kiss by grabbing my upper arm. I kissed back and my hands dropped the gun as I shifted to a more comfortable position in his arms.

A few more kisses later, I returned to my coffee as he got out of the bed and pulled on his pants lying at the foot of the bed. The gun was still sitting in my lap innocently.

"Where is my shirt?" Roy asked. Coyly, I didn't answer, just sipped my coffee unresponsively. I liked wearing his shirt, it was full of his cologne and I felt like I was in his arms again. I didn't want Roy to take it away.

"Riza," he said, and I spontaneously looked up from my mug. "I need to wear that. Take it off." His finger was pointing at my torso, at the shirt actually.

I shook my head. "Roy, wear a sweater or something else. I want this."

A mischievous spark glinted in those alluring dark eyes at my words and I looked away self-consciously. "No," he insisted. "I want you to _take it off_."

"No." I said firmly. After all, we were both always equally persistent on whatever we wanted.

I didn't hear him cross the floor to my side but the gun in my lap disappeared in a split second. Setting down my mug on the bedside table, I looked up at him.

"If you don't take it off, I'll …" He indicated the gun he'd pointed at his throat.

I rejoiced internally. Roy wasn't in any danger from the gun, he always forgot to undo the gun's safety lock … _o__h no. _I thought, my expression changing from normal to anxious as I pushed aside the blanket. _I had unclasped the gun's safety!_

"Put the gun down Roy." I said sternly, getting to my feet.

"Take off the shirt, and I'll put it down." He smirked.

When I didn't move for a few seconds, his index finger curved around the trigger and ... Reflexively, I threw myself at him and my hands forced the gun away from his throat. With a booming sound, a tiny bullet hit the wall behind Roy. It had barely missed him.

The adrenaline ebbed away slowly and I carefully took away the gun in Roy's hand. On safety-locking it I tossed it onto the bed and turned to glare at the half-clothed man.

I barely stopped myself from imagining what could have happened if I hadn't realized the gun's safe-lock was down. Roy was equally shocked at the way I'd almost saved him once again. I deep breathed to make sure my voice would be low and angry enough when I scolded him.

"So much to see me naked again …" I said, loud enough to let him hear. I took the few steps he'd backtracked while I was getting rid of the gun.

"Roy Mustang can't you live without proving your idiocy every minute?!" I snapped at him. "Quit doing things that make my heartbeats stop, alright?!... You ... ugh." I couldn't stop myself from slipping my arms around his bare neck and burying my face against him.

"Sleep-tousled hair, my shirt – half unbuttoned, all that anger – you are so beautiful." He whispered kissing my hair.

I leaned back my head to stare at him. "For alchemy's sake Roy, stop being an obnoxious flirt when I'm so serious."

"You're too sexy to stop ." He smirked.

Overwhelmed by his perfect trademark smirk and the comment, I cracked a smile at him. "Are you okay?" I asked a few seconds later.

"Yes sweetie," his forehead pressed against mine. "like always, you saved me."

I gazed into the dark eyes as tears brimmed my own. Just thinking about what could've happened due to my thoughtlessness, tears flowed down. Had I not been fast enough ….

"What's there to cry for?" Roy wondered, both his hands cupping my face. His thumbs wiped away the teardrops swiftly.

"I'm sorry… I was so careless in … undoing the gun's safety…what if-" I couldn't speak further, Roy's lips were plundering mine already.

Pulling back just enough for me to see his genuine smile, he said, "Well, e'en I'm sorry then. I was too intent upon getting you naked again, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, right. You're forgiven." I sniffed and wiped my own tears this time.

"We'll make a deal."

"What deal?"

"Next time you wear my shirt, you'll find me another clean and wearable one; and if I want you to take off your clothes, I'll do it myself without touching your guns." Roy smirked again.

"Fair enough."


End file.
